The Rise of the Kingdom
by Matt TH
Summary: A Story dedicated to HHK and it is very cool
1. Prolog

The Rise of the Kingdom By Chained Soul (Copyright MTHI)

Prolog

50 years ago, mankind's intensions were all about destruction, and bringing death to others. Weapons of mass destruction were made in hopes that the people could get an edge on their enemies, but these weapons were to strong for anyone to control. So they were sealed away from all mankind. Years passed, and mankind finnaly reached a time of peace. This peace wouldn't last long however, for the evil Spat rose to create chaos between people. Spat was defeated but his chaos remained. Spat summoned armies to fight the Ham-Ham Kingdom, and the kingdom did likewise. Spat sent his armies to over throw the kingdom. The kingdom responded by sending their armies to defend agaisnt Spat. Spat's armies and the kingdom's finnaly met on the battlefield. Then there was a huge battle, blood flew and swords clashed, and clanked. Gunfire could be heard everywhere. The glorious battle raged on for 3 long days. Finnaly Spat's armies fell, and the kingdom's swords were layed to rest. This rest meant that the fighting had stoped, but Spat left his mark of chaos on the world, making that same desire for destruction mankind once had. As Spat left the Kingdom began to return to normal. Months after the battle the ruler of the Kingdom resigned his glorious reign and left his one and only daughter, Haru, to rule the kingdom. Haru accepted her fate and began to lead the kingdom into a golden age. An age of peace and where armies had little use. Haru had little knowledge of the previous battles that had occured before her reign. 16 years passed, and now at present day, the kingdom will face it's greatest terror... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Day at the Pond

Matt had rushed that morning, he couldn't keep the others waiting much longer. He knew he shouldn't have slept in, but he has lazy in his nature. He couldn't help it. Matt knew the others would be mad if he didn't get there soon. Matt had promised to meet the others near the pond, the previous day. Matt raced to get there as fast as his legs would take him. Matt panted and gasped for air as he came closer. He finnaly reached the pond. Just as he suspected there was Haru, and Ren. He looked towards them without getting any closer. Haru and Ren were like sisters, they were always together, and they could even predict what the other was going to say. Matt had only one sister, who's name was Hamtara, but Matt didn't see her alot because she was always chasing the guy of her dreams, Boss. But Matt was all for her with Boss, he had met him and he was a nice guy, and that meant something from Matt, for he never let anyone near his little sister, but he wished he could see her more often, so he was jealous of Haru's and Ren's relationship. Haru was the well famed ruler of Ham-Ham Kingdom, but she acted like a normal person, and even prefered to be called Haru instead of "Queen". She had a very easy face, and long hair. She had a very calm nature, and always tryed to keep everyone under control. Now Ren was a little different. Ren was a little shorter then Haru, but had a very pretty face, almost as if it were crafted to belong to a goddess. Matt and everyone called her Ren, but her real name was Rencudia. Ren had much longer hair then Haru. Ren ussaly had a more hyper attitude then Haru. Haru tended to be the one who worried about everyone, Ren would always tell them to give it there best shot. Even though they were like sisters, they had some differences. But then again no family is perfect. Haru had on a simple white t-shirt and a red skirt. Ren had on a yellow top and had light blue jeans on. Matt drew slightly closer to them. Matt was quite attractive himself, and was most definatly a ladies man. Matt is the self proclaimed flirt of the kingdom. He flirted with all kinds of girls. Matt was taller then Haru and Ren by about a few inches. Matt had on his signature flame jacket, and baggy dark blue jeans. He also had a red loop earing. Matt was easy in the eyes, but mostly you couldn't tell this because his hair was so long it covered them halfway. He had long black hair. He had a very flirty nature, except when he is mad. When Matt was mad everyone knew, because he would be very serious. Matt walked up to Haru and Ren. "What took you so long Matt?" Haru asked. "Slept in..." Matt replied. "Heh that's Matt for ya huh? The same annoying, somewhat lazy Matt we have come to know and love", Ren said. Matt smiled at this comment. Ren winked at him. "Matt you really need to be more diligent", Haru said with concern. "Aw come on Haru he made it here didn't he? Besides he's earlier then CoolMaster", Ren said. "I guess so", Haru said. Matt came up and put an arm around each of them. "Ladies, ladies, it's cool I mean we all got here didn't we?" Matt said. Ren and Haru giggled. "Not all of us", Ren said. "Yeah where is CoolMaster?" Ren said. "I saw him back there trying to call Mika", Matt stated. "Again?!" Both Haru and Ren said breaking free of Matt's arms. "'Fraid so..." Matt stated sheepishly. "When will that guy quit?" Haru asked. "Aw let him do his thing, I mean he likes Mika, so what? I mean havn't you ever loved someone Haru?" Ren asked. Haru blushed. "That's beside the point, he's always trying to talk to her and he knows she won't anwser, she's always busy." Haru said. "Aw come on Haru, be nice about it, I'm sure he doesn't mean to be a pain." Ren stated. "Maby your right..." Haru said. Matt smiled at this. He always enjoyed watching them come to a comprimise, for it showed they truely are like sisters. Ren came over and put her arm around Matt, "So, how's the kingdom's number one flirt doing today?" She asked teasingly. Before Matt could reply Haru put her arm around him. "Yeah how's our favorite guy doing this morning?" Haru asked. "I'm fine thanks, heh", Matt replied. Both the girls giggled. They both kissed Matt's cheeks. Matt laughed. So did the girls. All was well, untill there laughter was broken. Matt heard a rumbling. "Did you guys hear that?" Matt asked. Haru and Ren looked around. "There it is again", Matt stated. This time Ren and Haru did notice it. "What's that rumbling?" Haru asked. "I dont know but it's heading this way", Ren stated. Suddenly the ground moved upward and began to shift. The movement knocked the Trio over. They all looked behind them and noticed the ground cracked. There was a small pause followed by something jumping out of the ground. The something had black hair, and a set of bat wings. The figure apeared to be male, and was holding a black trident. The person landed on the ground softly. "Who are you?" Ren asked. "Allow me to introduce myself", the person said, "I am Spat, creator of chaos, master of destruction, and destroyer of worlds!" He declared. "I shall now over throw your kingdom little girl", Spat declared. "Who you calling a little girl?" Haru said quite angered. Spat laughed not caring what Haru had to say. Spat simply smiled and blasted Haru aside with his trident. "Foolish girl, trying to challenge me", Spat said. "Well I guess I shall be seeing you all soon, I hope you get the time to meet my team mates as well, they have powers beyond this world!" Spat declared quite proudly. Matt stood up and watched Spat. "Don't try and stand in my way, or you will regret it!" Spat said. Matt and Ren watched as he flipped his cape over himself and vanished into thin air. This had Matt worried for he had not ever had to face a foe like this before. Matt looked at Ren and he could tell by the look on her face she knew that this wasn't good. Matt wondered how they would get out of this. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Teamed Up

Matt walked over to the fallen Haru and offered a hand to her. She looked up and saw his face, with a smile. She took his offer and grabbed his hand. Matt pulled Haru to her feet. Haru dusted herself off. "What just happened?" Asked Ren. "I'm not sure", Matt said. "Oh my goodness what happened, are all of you ok?" Asked a light voice. The group turned to see who the voice belonged to. The voice belonged to a beautiful young girl. She had white hair, white as snow. She had the sweetest eyes anyone ever saw, and she had a white top and skirt to match. She had concealed herself in a white cape and hood though. In her hand was a wand with a star for the tip. "Is everyone ok?" She asked. "Yeah we're fine but who are you and what just happened?" Haru asked. The girl smiled and spoke, "I am Harmony, the goddess of love, and that pain you just saw was Spat, and I'm afraid he's up to no good again." "Spat?" Matt asked. "Yes I'm afraid so, we are like rivals you see", Harmony enlightened. "Spat can bend space and twist time, and even summon the undead", Harmony explained. "He sounds more like a god than a villian", Haru said. "Don't be mistaken, he is not a god", Harmony replied. Matt looked at the group then back at Harmony. "How do we stop him?" Matt asked. Harmony smiled. "Spat's powers might be able to be conquered by team based powers", Harmony explained. "Team based?" Ren asked. "Yes meaning you three should form a team to stop him", Harmony said with a bright smile. Matt, Haru and Ren all looked at each other. "Alright, let's do it then", Haru said. Harmony smiled, "I will tag along to aid you all with my wisdom", Harmony added. "Alright, from now on we are team kingdom!" Ren said with a bright smile. The other 3 nodded in aproval. "So what do we do now?" Matt asked. "Let's go find CoolMaster, maby he knows more", Ren said. The others agreed to this idea and went to go look. CoolMaster had made quite a bit of distance though and they had no luck finding him. "It's no use, CoolMaster should be long gone by now", Haru said in disapointment. "I guess your right", Matt said with a frown. "Forget about your friend for now it looks like we have a bigger problem now!" Harmony said as she pointed. The team looked and saw what apeared to be Spat. "Spat!" Haru said. "Wrong, I'm afraid", the Spat shapped figure said. He came out of the darkness to reveil he looked slightly different from Spat, and was somewhat shorter. "I'm Spat's one and only son, Ben, and father has given me the task of eliminating you four." He said. "Spat has a son?!" Ren said in amazment. "Indeed he does, and his son is a member of Team Choas!" Ben shouted. "Team Chaos?" Asked Ren. "Team Choas is Spat's evil team he formed in order to take over the world", Harmony explained. "Well I don't care who they are, they won't stop us!" Matt said. "What is Spat after?" Asked Ren. "I'll make you a deal if, one of you can defeat me then I'll let you in on our secret", Ben said with an evil smile. "Bring it on!" Haru said. Ben smiled and dashed at her fast. Haru jumped out of the way dodgeing his attack. Ben blasted at her with his spear, but Haru was to fast and dodged it. He blasted again and the blast almsot hit Harmony who stopped it and channeled the energy into the ground. Ben hurled a large rock at Haru, who stopped it with telekinetic powers. Ben became enraged. Ben thrusted at her with his spear. Haru acted quickly and dodged the spear and grabbed it and pulled it knocking Ben onto the ground. Haru pointed the spear at his face. "What is Spat after?" Haru asked in an angered tone. "I might as well tell you considering, you can't stop us. Spat is looking for 4 sacred orbs, one of air, one of water, one of fire, and one of earth", Ben said. "Really, now and why is Spat so confident about getting them?" Asked Ren. Ben smiled and grabbed his spear back and jumped to his feet. Ben looked back at them all. Ben smiled another evil grin. "Spat is so confident because of Vivian", Ben explained with another evil grin. "Who's Vivian?" Asked Matt. "Vivian is another member of Team Choas, and possibly the msot dangerous person you will ever meet!" Ben said with pride. "And why is she so dangerous?" Matt asked. Ben simply smiled and looked down at them all. "When you meet her, you will understand why she is so dangerous, she will be more than a match for all of you weaklings", Ben said with even more pride, as if he was the father of a son who had just achieved some sort of honor. "Vivian, will stop al lof you, she is unbeatable, she can't be killed, she will waste all of you!" Ben said with an evil grin. With that Ben flicked his cape and vanished into thin air, just like his father did. "Wow he sure is a pest isn't he?" Asked Ren. "Yeah, but I can't help but worry about this Vivian he kept yapping about", Matt said. "If she is really as strong as he says she is, then I think we might be in for a hell of a time trying to get those orbs." Matt added. "Well let's focus on getting the orbs for now shall we?" Said Haru. "Haru is right, what's important is stoping Spat, right?" Ren said. Matt and Haru both looked at each other and nodded in agreement with Ren's statement. "How are we going to find them though?" Asked Matt. "I believe I can help with that", Said Harmony with a bright smile. Haru noticed her smiles were always perfect, her teeth shined so perfectly. "I can use my magic to help locate them, if they are power sources they have to give off energy right?" Harmony added. "So what are we waiting for, Harmony locate the first orb", Ren said with eagerness. Harmony was a little excited too and decided she best do as told. Harmony raised her wand and it began to glow. The others waited with eagerness to hear the results. "That's it!" Harmony said suddenly. "The first orb is in forest nearby!" Harmony added. "Let's get going, before that faggot Ben gets there first!" Matt said with encouragement to the team. The team all raised there fists in cheer to this, and off they went. They ran towards the unknown in the forest. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Ren and the Orb of Air

Haru thought how much longer they would have to walk. Her feet were killing her, but she didn't want to say anything for the others weren't complaining, also how would it look if she, the Queen of the kingdom, was complaining about a little walking? She wondered what they could expect when they did reach the forest. After hours of walking the team finnaly arrived at the forest. "So this is the forest huh?" Matt asked. "Yes but now for the bad news", Harmony said with frown. "What bad news, you didn't say anything about bad news", Haru said. "Well you see the forest is enchanted", Harmony said. "Enchanted how?" Matt asked knowing this would not be good, for in his mind enchanted, meant bad. "Well you see, the forest's enchantment only alows certain people in", Harmony said. "Oh great who is aloud in then?" Haru asked. "Well firstly only females may enter so Matt I'm afraid your out", Harmony said. "Why only females?" Matt asked. "The forest spirit that protects this woods is said to be fond of girls, and doesn't like men in his woods", Harmony explained. "Also I can't enter because you guys can't risk losing me because you will need me to locate the other orbs", Harmony said. "That's true, and I can't go in because I can't risk being alone in a forest like that. If I were to die what would happen to the kingdom?" Said Haru. "Guess your right", Matt said. Matt had already accepted there was no way around it, no matter what he said or did, he wasn't getting into that forest. "So that leaves Ren", Matt said. "Guess so, well Ren good luck", Haru said and she gave her a thumbs up. "Go get 'em tiger", Matt said. Ren reacher over and grabbed Matt and hugged him. As she released him she spoke, "thanks you guys I'll return with the orb I promise!" Harmony, Matt, and Haru waved as Ren entered the forest. "Well I hope she can get the orb in time", said Haru. "Yeah me too", Matt said. After that there was a small moment of silence as Ren disapeared into the forest. The silence was then broken. "So Harmony, what do you like to do for fun?" Matt asked in a flirty tone. Haru rolled her eyes as Harmony giggled. Back in the forest Ren was surrounded by trees. She figured that the orb had to be nearby. she figured that if it was around it would stick out in some way that was unusual. She had no idea where to look though, so she decided to get started. She began to walk towards the readwood trees in the distance. Ren must have looked for hours because her legs were growing tired. She wanted to find the orb and get out of the forest soon but that didn't look like it would happen anytime soon. She stopped and sat down next to a tree to rest. She inhaled and exhaled hoping to catch her breath. She then gazed around what seemed to be an endless forest of trees. She had no idea how she would find that orb. She then realized that she didn't know the way out of the forest ethor. She would never be able to get the orb and find her way out of the forest too. She would surely die before she made it out. She got up and began to search some more in hopes to cover up her fear. She figured if she worked harder she would forget about her certain doom. She searched for several minutes more until she stumbled upon a log. She looked into the log noticing it was bigger than most logs. She figured it may lead somewhere and decided to investigate. Ren walked through the big hollow log into another part of the forest. She then saw a familiar face standing over a shrine with a white orb in his hands. Unfortunatly this face wasn't one she was happy to see, for it was the face of Spat, and to make matter worse he had the orb. "Drop the orb Spat!" Ren yelled, she knew he wouldn't do as she said though. Spat looked at her and smiled. "Look at that fresh meat to test out my powers on", Spat said with a grin. Spat charged up his trident and blasted at her with it. Ren dodged the attack. Spat shot lightning at her from the sky, but Ren rolled out of the way. Spat was getting annoyed and shot a fireball at her. Ren jumped and flipped over the fireball. Spat then shot more lightning strikes, with Ren dodgeing all. Spat then lauched a series of slash attacks at her which she jumped, rolled, and dodged all. Spat became enraged, but then stopped attacking. Spat simply stood and spoke, "your foresight is a good ability child, but all you can use it for is to dodge, can you not fight back?" Spat asked. "How do you know about my foresight?" Asked Ren. "Foresight is an ability in which you gaze into an opponent's mind through there eyes and predict there attacks before they make them and dodge the attacks." Spat explained. "And I can read your mind, I know all of your fighting skills, I know every attack that you can make", Spat added. "Predicting ones attacks is only one of my abilities", Ren declared. "Ha enough talk you die now", Spat said, and with that he blasted a long energy attack out of the end of his trident. Ren pulled out her dagger quickly and slashed it at the attack and sent it back towards Spat. Spat saw the attack heading back at him and hit it with his trident. The attack came back at Ren, who hit it back towards Spat. Spat missed it this time and was hit with it. The hit caused Spat to lose momentum and fall to the ground. As Spat fell he dropped the orb. Ren quickly took possesion of the orb. As soon as she touched the orb it was absorbed into her. She looked back at Spat. "This isn't over yet!" Spat yelled and raised his hands in the air. As Spat did this there was a rumbling. The rumble then began to cause plants, and rocks to fall. "Now this forest will be destroyed with you in it!" Spat declared as he flicked his cape and disapeared yet again. "Damn it, I'll get that basterd!" Ren declared as Spat disapeared. She had no idea how to get out of the forest, and it was collapsing. Just then she noticed trees bend out of her way. The forest spirit must be trying to save her. She followed the path the forest spirit led her through. She finnaly reached the end of the forest and saw the others waiting for her. "I got the orb guys!" Ren declared with excitement. "Great now we can go get the next one!" Haru said with excitement as well. "Well it looks like we are doing good so lets find the next orb!" Harmony said as she raised her wand. The others waited for a response from Harmony's wand. After the wand stopped glowing Harmony declared she knew. "It's in the swamp east of here!" She said. "A swamp?" Asked Haru. "Yes a Swamp", Harmony said. "Well swamp or not let's get moving!" Matt said. "Right", said Ren. The team then headed in the direction of the swamp hoping to find the second orb with the same ease as the first. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Cursed Swamp

"Are we there yet?" Matt said. "We've been walking for hours, the sun will go down soon", he added. "We have been walking a long time, do you even know where this place is Harmony?" Haru asked. "Don't worry we are almost there." Harmony reassured. The team walked for another few minutes until Harmony stopped dead in her tracks. As Harmony stopped the whole team bumped into her. "Hey why we stopping?" Ren asked. "That's why", Harmony said as she pointed. The team looked over Harmony's shoulder at what she was pointing at. They saw a huge river in their way. The river had clean water, and they could see a swamp on the other side. The swamp was dark, and impossible to make out any details. "Isn't there another way around it?" Ren asked. Harmony held onto her wand close to her chest and it glowed a bright white. The wand stopped glowing, "No there isn't, the river goes around the entire swamp, and the other side of it is a sea, there's no way around it." Harmony said. "Any bring a boat?" Matt asked. "Sadly no", Harmony said. "Well none of us can swim", Ren said. "How will we get that orb then?" Haru asked puzzled. The group sat thinking for a few moments, when they heard a soft voice call out to them. "Hey guys!" Said the voice. The group turned to see who the voice bleonged to. When they looked they saw the voice belonged to a young hamster with brownish fur, anda gold stripe on her head. The Hamster was none other than Hamtara. She ran closer to the group and waved as she drew near. As she reached the group she spoke, "hey guys what's up?" She said in her sweet voice. Her voice was so soft and sweet it made her sound like an angel, more than a young woman. She walked so elegantly as well, she sort of floated. "Great timing Hamtara. We need someone who can swim across that river and get into that swamp." Matt said, to the angel like girl. "I can swim, don't sweat it guys, I'll go to that swamp for you, altough it doesn't sound like my idea of a fun trip", Hamtara said. "Listen closely Hamtara, my name is Harmony, and we need you to get a water orb, it's blue, and in that swamp", Harmony said. "Before you go there's something you should know. That swamp is cursed, it is said none have ever been able to escape it." Harmony added. "A cursed swamp? Is it really worth it to get some orb?" Hamtara asked. "Yes, the fate of the world depends on it Hamtara we are counting on you", Haru said. "You can count on my Haru! I'll get that orb or die trying!" Hamtara said. Matt admired her attitude towards such a dangerous task, but htat was Hamtara for you, nothing would stop her. "I was here looking for Boss, but I'm sure he can wait", Hamtara said with a smile. Hamtara loved Boss more than anything in the world, sometimes it jsut seemed silly but they all knew she just had a caring soul and they respected that. Hamtara jumped into the river and began to swim across. The group watched as she disapeared into the distance. Hamtara swam for several minutes, but finnaly reached the swamp. Hamtara pulled herself out of the river and into the swamp. The air in the swamp smelt of old seaweed, and decaying animals. Hamtara looked to her side to see a sign there with a skeleton next to next. She figured that others had tryed what she is about to do, and by the look of it she failed. She brushed some moss off of the sign to read it. The sign read: Turn back. Hamtara knew this was mabey the last time she would see daylight. The swamp let in no light, it was somewhat dark in there, it was also very damp. Hamtara began to walk foward into the unknown of the swamp. Hamtara's leg was then grabbed. She looked down to see a vine had grabbed her leg. She fought and struggled as more vines went to grab her. She pulled out her knife and cut the vine and got away from the other vines in time. She ran foward and her legs got stuck in a swampy water. The swamp started to pull her in. She grabbed her knife and tied a vine to it. She then threw the knife into a tree and used the vine to pull herself out of the water. She grabbed her knife and pocketed it. She could tell the swamp didn't like intruders. She walked a little further to see an open area. She headed that way but was stopped by a dark figure. This dark figure was a gaint moss monster! Hamtara rolled underneath it and ran. She ended up at an open area in the swamp that to her suprise had daylight shining on it. She looked around and noticed a pedistal with an orb of a deep blue on it. She walked closer slowly. Suddenly another hamster jumped down and grabbed the orb. The hamster held the orb above his head and laughed. "Now the power is almost mine!" He said. "Drop that right now!" Hamtara said. "Child do you not know who you are talking to? I am Spat!" He shouted. "Well drop the orb I came to claim it!" Hamtara said. "Let's see you take it", Spat said with a chuckle. Spat then blasted at her with his trident. Hamtara dodged the blast and spat repeated his actions and this tiem hit her. "Give me that orb!" Hamtara yelled. As she yelled her golden fur began to shine and glow, along with her eyes. Spat was confused by this. Hamtara released a burst of energy that sent Spat flying into the swamp. The orb fell and Hamtara caught it. Spat had been grabbed by the vines and plants of the swamp. Spat struggled to get free. "I'll get you for this!" Spat yelled. Hamtara simply teleported outside the swamp. She ended up back at the river. She swam across and reached the group again who were now in the dark for the sun had set. The group looked over at her and smiled. "I got it, but I had a run with some guy named Spat", Hamtara said. "Are you ok?" Haru asked worried. "I'm fine", Hamtara said with a smile. "Great job sis!", Matt said. "Thanks big brother", Hamtara said. Hamtara and Matt smiled at each other for a while. Matt sat admiring his adorable little sister, whom he always treated as if she were a delicate little flower, even though he knew she could take care of herself. Matt had made it his responsibility to watch over her ever since there parents died. There was silence followed by: "Why is Spat so evil?" Ren asked. Matt snapped out of his state of admiration for his sister."He wasn't always evil", Harmony said in a very low tone. "What do you mean?" Haru asked. "You know something about Spat?" Matt asked. "Yes I do I can take you to a place where you can learn more", Harmony said. "Take us there then!" Matt demanded. "I'll see you guys later I'm going to find Boss", Hamtara said. Matt hugged her and with that Hamtara disapeared. "So take us to this place you were talking about", Haru said. Harmony sighed and began to lead the way to the place she spoke of. The team didn't know what lied ahead, but they were in high hopes of mabey finding a way to defeat Spat, or mabey just find the heritage of his evil. Anything at this point could help turn the tables of the constant battle against Spat. Although Haru was curious what Harmony knew. If Harmony knew this why didn't she speak up earlier? Haru thought to herself. She knew something was a miss, and she would find out. The team headed closer to there destination, mabey the anwsers would lie ahead. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Harmony's Secret

Harmony was one of the most honest people they knew. Why would she lie to them and keep secrets? These questions filled Haru's mind. "I just had a thought guys", Ren said. "What's that hun?" Matt said. "If Spat hates love then how does he have a son?" Ren said ignoring Matt's flirt attempt. "Yeah that is true, how can he have a son if he would never love anyone to have children with?" Said Haru. "I can answer that", said another voice. Team Kingdom turned to see the voice belonged to a young lady. She had pure white fur, and light eyes, she ahd a serious expresion on her face. She was small but not to small, she had a slender body and a long cloak covered her backside and the hood came over her head. The girl had small gentil paws. She had a pretty face, and small cute ears. "Who are you?" Asked Ren. "My name is Sara. I'm Spat's one and only daughter", she replied in a light voice. "Spat has two kids?!" Haru responded in shock. "Yes he does, Spat had 2 twin children you see. But the evil in Spat carried over in his gentic chromosomes, so his children were affected. The outcome result: he had one child of good, and the other demon spawn" Sara enlightened. "So Ben is the evil one and you are the good one?" Asked Ren. "Something like that", Sara said. "But how did Spay have children?" Asked Ren again. "Well the answers your looking for are right in there", Sara said and pointed to an old abandoned house. "This was the place I was talking about guys", Harmony stated. "So all the answers to Spat's past are in this house?" Asked Ren. "Well not all of them, but a good majority are", Sara replied. "Well then what are we doing out here?" Asked Haru. "Let's go inside!" She added. Harmony did not follow, she only stood there carassing a scar from a cut on her arm. "Arn't you coming in Harmony?" Matt asked. "No I... I can't go in there..." Harmony said. "But you have to Harmony", Matt said. "I can't and I won't", Harmony said with tears in her eyes. Matt sensed something was wrong, but he figured he would try and find out what later. Matt proceeded inside with Haru, Ren, and Sara. The house was old, and the floor boards gave eerie creaks. There were portions of the wooden floor missing. The group walked around inside the house. They came to a bedroom, and saw a blood stain on a bedsheet that looked like it had sat there for years. Smells of dry blood that smelled sort of like copper filled the air. The room had old navy blue wallpaper that was fading. "What is this place?" Asked Matt. "It happened in here", a familiar voice said. "On that one last night", the voice said again. That voice was the one of Harmony. The group turned and saw her with tears down her rosey cheeks. Her eyelashes were wet as well. Matt couldn't stand to see a girl cry, he didn't like it when there eyes filled with tears, but there was nothing he could do about it. "There's something I have to show you", Harmony said walking out of the room. The team followed her into the houses basement. In the basement there was strange demonic symbols on the wall, and a desk sat in the middle of the room with many old papers on it. "Oh my God what the fuck is that!" Screamed Haru. The rest looked and there on the other side of the room was a dead body lying there that looked as it had been decaying for days. The stench of the body filled the room. Around the body was an old blood stain, it apeared to have been stabbed several times. On the walls the no dought blood of the body had been used to make words on the wall that read: With love -Spat-. "Oh my God", Ren said in fear. "Someone go see who's body it is", Haru said quivering. "Man I'm not touching that", Ren said. "Matt go see who it is", Ren said. Matt walked over slowly as he knelt down next to it. He took a look at it, and realized it's face was to decayed to identify. He then reached into it's pocket and searched for some kind of ID. Sure enough he found it's wallet. He flipped open the old wallet to see who it belonged to. "It's Hamtaro guys", Matt said as he turned the wallet and inside was an old ID card. Next to that was a picture of Bijou. The group turned away in disgust. Ren dug her head into Haru's neck trying to hide from it, while Haru was trying to old back barf. "It happened here in this house", Harmony said. "What happened?" Matt asked putting the wallet on the ground and standing back up. Harmony was trying to hold back tears, but was failing. Tears filled her eyelashes, and ran down her face. "Why is this place so important to Spat's past?" Matt asked. Harmony sniffed and pointed to a picture on the desk. Ren and Haru had calmed down a little and Ren walked over and picked up the picture. She blew the dust off of it, seeing as how old it was. She looked at it and her mouth dropped in amazement. The rest of the group except Harmony came over and peered at the picture as well. The picture had a hamster that looked like Spat without his costume kissing Harmony! The group looked back at Harmony in astonishment. "Spat wasn't always evil", Harmony said, "he used to be a sweet man who would do anything for me or his family. I knew and loved him so well. We got married and had children together. He was the sweetest person I ever knew, I loved him more than life itself. But the more time passed the more mad he grew. He would spend more and more time in this basement doing God knows what. He began to scare me more and more. Finnaly he snapped and I threw him out. It was said he then went and traded his soul to the Gods for more power." Harmony explained. There was silence. "It wasn't your fault", Matt said rubbing Harmony's back in comfort. "I know but, it's always hard losing the one you love", Harmony said with sadness. "It's ok Harmony, time heals all things", Haru said. This truely was a great secret, Spat's past was now revealed, but would that be enough to defeat him? 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Vivain the Assassin

The team started to head out of the run down building, in hopes to leave some of the bad imagery behind them. As they aproached the exit of the house they saw a figure apear in front of them. The figure apeared as Spat. "So you found my present I presume?" Spat asked. "Spat your sick", Haru said. "Why thank you I was aiming for that", Spat said with delight. "I came here to leave you a tip", Spat said with pride. "A tip for what?" Matt asked. "You'll see", Spat said with a twinkle of delight in his eye. "Anyway the tip is: sometimes what you can't see can't hurt you", Spat informed. "Can't hurt you?" Matt asked. "Use my advice wisely", Spat said with more pride. With that Spat flicked his cape over his body and vanished out of sight. It seemed Spat enjoyed playing games as well. Even though Spat's advice didn't seem to help Matt thought about it for some time. "Harmony, I can sense a strange pressence up ahead, stay here we will go check it out", Matt said. Matt only wanted to leave her behind so she could regain her strength after all the crying she did. He didn't want her to get hurt anymore than she already was. That was jsut the way Matt was, he didn't like to see people getting kicked when they were down, he tryed to put the needs of others before his own. He also of course had a soft spot for cute girls, as well as his sister of course. Matt and the team proceeded towards where Matt could feal the energy comeing from. Matt knew wh at lied ahead was bad. The team must have walked for at least ten minutes until they stopped. "Matt are you sure there's even anything here?" Haru asked, but then a knife flew past her and just missed her only cutting a hair off of her head. Haru jolted her head in that direction. She looked around franticly hoping to find the origin of the knife. As she studied for where it came another flew and barely missed Ren. "What was that?!" Ren asked in a panicing tone. Just then something jumped out of the bushes. The something was a young woman, she had short black hair that only came to her shoulders. She had strange grey eyes, and a black jacket with a black top and jeans on. "Greetings prey", She said. "Prey?" Haru asked. "Yes you are my hunted, making you the prey of the great Vivian", she said. "So your Vivian!?" Ren asked. "That is right, I am also known as the deadlock assassin, for once your in my crosshairs it's all over. I never miss." She said with pride. "Assassin? That's what Spat sent? How pathetic!" Haru laughed. "I don't know I can sense a powerfull force in her", Matt said. "I'll take this one guys", Ren said. "Be carefull little girl you shouldn't mess with fire, you may get burned", Vivian said. With that she drew two twin blades and thrusted at Ren. Ren jumped over the thrust and came at her from behind. Vivian stopped her attack with her blades and flipped and slashed at her. Ren tryed to dodge but she got cut on her arm. Ren held the small cut to keep blood from comeing out. "What's wrong Ren?" Sara asked. "I don't know, but I can't predict her attacks", Ren said. Matt sat thinking of a solution to their problem. Vivian slashed at her again but Ren rolled out of the way. Ren attempted to once again predict her attacks. Ren looked into Vivians eyes and attempted, but she could only see darkness. Just then she had to stop to jump out of the way of another attack. "Why isn't my power working?" Ren asked. Matt thought but then Spat's advice hit him. Eye's closed, that was it! "Ren don't try and predict her attacks it won't help!" Matt yelled. "Why not?" Ren asked. "She is blind!" Matt yelled back. The whole group looked back at Matt in shock. "Blind!?" They all said in unison. "Yes, think about it, eyes closed, you can't see anything. Everytime you use your foresight you look into her eyes to see her attack, but since she's blind all yor doing is letting her see you! Don't use your power and don't move she won't be able to find you then!" Matt yelled to Ren. Ren stopped in her tracks and held still. "That won't work", Vivian said. Vivian held her nose in the air and inhaled. She caught a smell and jumped at Ren, who jumped out of the way. "Oh no she can sniff her out", Haru said in discouragement. "Enough of this", Vivian said. With that Vivian stabbed on of her twin swords into Ren's chest. Ren moaned in pain as the sword peirced deeper into Ren, and finnaly came out of her backside. Vivian lifted her up on the sword. Ren struggled but it did nothing to break her free of the sword. "So long prey", Vivian said with seriousness in her tone. Vivian slashed her other sword across Ren's neck, and with the sword cuting through it Ren's head fell onto the ground. With her feet she kicked Ren's severed body right off her other sword. "Let this be a warning to the rest of you, to not mess with my master, lord Spat, or the same fate with befall the rest of you", Vivian said. She put her swords back into there cases and jumped out of sight. The group was in shock at what had just happened to Ren. "Oh my God!" Haru screamed, "she killed Ren!" She added with more screams. Matt covered her eyes. "Let's go report this to Harmony", Matt said in a very quiet tone. The group walked back to Harmony with sad looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" Harmony asked. "Vivian killed Ren. Ren is dead", Matt said. "This won't do!" Harmony said. The others looked puzzeled. "What do mean? We can't just bring her back!" Haru yelled. "Well accually we can I can use my magic to send you back in time and you can save Ren", Harmony said. Harmony's wand glowed and she blasted Haru with it. Several minutes later she sat there with Ren in her arms. Harmony's magic had truely brought her back. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Curse of the Souless

"Harmony, how did Spat trade his soul?" Asked Matt. "Spat who had said the Gods told him to do their will, decided to trade his soul to the gods in exchange for power and the ability to destroy his foes. The gods agreed to this but they would give him a curse in exchange, the curse of chaos, where he would live forever so he would see his loved ones die before he did. The second part of the curse was when his trident was given to him by the lord of the underworld as soon as he touched it, it would be forever chained to him, and no gods could break the chain. So he was forever cursed to his blade." Harmony explained. "But with all that power he sounds more like a God rather than just a mortal", Haru said. "I am a goddess, Spat is no God though, but still powerfull, for he has the aid of the gods in his hands", Harmony said worring the team. "So Spat is powerful but he is cursed? Who would choose to live that way?" Ren asked. "Apparently he would, he is no longer the man I love", Harmony said. "You still love him don't you?" Matt asked. "Yes I do, and it hurts when I see him this way, in pain from the gods, but I can only stand and do nothing", Harmony said with a tear in her eye. Matt wiped the tear out of her eye. Harmony looked towards him with question on her face. "Don't cry, the time for mourning is over, Spat is already dead, now is the time for fighting", Matt said with a serious face. "Your right Matt, but I know little of battle. My role was to simply guide you all, I'm the goddess of love, I don;'t fare that well in combat for I havn't battled for some time. Spat however, has had years to master his powers I don't think I alone can defeat him", Harmony said. "We best go looking for the third orb Mother", Sara said. "Your right", Harmony said. With that she raised her wand and it glowed for a short time. "The third orb is in the graveyard of chaos", Harmony explained. "To the bone yard then!" Matt exclaimed. The team headed off in the direction of the graveyard. When they reached graveyard they noticed the sky was black and filled with strange dark clouds even though it was day. "What is this place Harmony?" Asked Ren. "This graveyard is said to be the only thing that stands between Ham-Ham Kingdom, and the Kingdom of Choas." Harmony explained. "Well if it isn't the gang?" Said a familiar voice. The group turned to see some friendly faces. One of them being CoolMaster, Another Being Mika! The next face was that of Hamtauroxribbon-chan, who they always called HRC. The last one was that of Kaity. Kaity ran up and held Matt tight. Kaity had a huge crush on Matt, but Matt saw her more as a excentric young girl, rather than a girl friend. Matt didn't like being tied down. Matt broke himself free of her grasp. "Kaity listen, in fact all of you listen. We need to find and orb of earth, it's brown and we need to get it before Spat does", Matt explained. "You guys need an orb, you can count on us right guys?" Mika said. "You bet!" CoolMaster said in admiration of Mika. "Ok we will split into two groups. Mika, CoolMaster, and HRC, Ren, and Harmony you go that way and the rest of us will go this way", Sara explained. "Leave it to us!" CoolMaster exclaimed. "We will find it no sweat!" Kaity said. "Ok, why not I didn't want to die alone anyway", Matt said. "Come on Matt cheer up, Spat isn't that powerfull", Haru said. "That's the spirit Haru!" Sara said with joy. "Matt may I talk to you for a second?" Ren asked. "Sure", Matt said. "Alone", Ren said looking at the rest of the team. Matt nodded as Ren took him off behind an old gaint grave. "Ok listen Matt, Haru is like my sister ok? I don't want anything to happen to her, could you take care of her for me?" Ren asked. "Don't be so protective Ren, Haru is a grown girl she can take care of herself you know", Matt said reasuringly. "Just promise me Matt", Ren said as her eyes filled with sorrow and miscontent. "Alright, I'll watch after her as she was my own", Matt said confidently. "Thank you Matt", Ren said with a smile, she kissed Matt's cheek and walked back to the group. Matt didn't know what he had gotten himself into, but he knew that if anything happened to Haru it was his hide. The two teams finnaly set out. It must have been about twenty-five minutes since Matt's team had set out to go look for the orb. Matt's legs were growing tired. Suddenly from behind a grab jumped Spat. His jacket seemed to fly majesticly as he jumped. "So my pathetic little friends found some orbs for me, now you can hand them over", Spat said with an evil grin. "We won't just give them over!" Matt exclaimed. "Well perhaps we can settle for a trade?" Spat said. "Like hell we can, you don't even have anything we want", Sara said. Spat smiled and flicked his jacket off. For the first time Matt could see his curse. His trident really was chained to his arm. The chains looked old, but hadn't rusted one bit. The chain was somewhat medium lengthed, and had two links connecting it to the trident. Spat thrusted at Haru and held her by her throat. Spat's hand began to glow and he thrusted it into her chest. His hand went right inside her, and her pulled her off of it with his other hand. As he did this a white entity departed from her body and was absorbed into Spat. "And now I do have something you want, when you want to trade you know where to find me", Spat said with pride, and with that he flicked his cape and vanished. "Haru!" Matt yelled as he ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you ok?" Matt asked worried. "I am fine", Haru said in a plain tone. "Oh no I've seen this before, Spat has taken her soul." Sara said in a disapointed voice. "Her soul!?" Matt said in exclaimation. "Yes Spat steals souls so he can make himself more powerful. Each soul he takes copys the persons powers and he gains that persons knowledge as well", Sara added. Matt was mortified, he had promised Ren he wouldn't let anything happen to Haru, and he had failed, he knew Ren would be mad at him. The thought of Ren being sad for letting her down filled his mind, and for the first time since he was a child, he cried, not to the point where he was bawling, simply tears ran down his face. He knew what news he had for the others would upset them for sure. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Line of the Two Kingdoms

Matt's team had traveled for some time heading back to the others. Matt was worried how he would tell Ren what he let Haru be subjected to harm. He knew she wouldn't be pleased at all. The team traveled back to where they all had started, and sure enough the others were there. "Guys, Spat has taken Haru's soul", Sara said with disapointment. "What!?" Ren said. "It's true", Matt said. "I'm sorry Ren", Matt said fighting back the urge to cry, because he was in Ren's pressence. "It'll be ok, don't worry Matt, we can track Spat down", Ren said reassuring him. He knew she was trying to keep her own spirit up as well. "We have more bad news", Harmony said. "Matt is a weapon", HRC said simply. "What!?" everyone on Matt's team said. "It's true, when he was young he was experimented on and given unique powers, that's where his keen eye comes from", Harmony said with a frown. "Keen eye?" Ren asked. "It's a move that lets him copy his oppenent's attacks and keep them as his own, it works on attacks, abilities, and even powers", Harmony said. "Is this true Matt?" Asked Kaity. Matt frowned, "unfortunatley it is", he said. "My powers were forged at the hand of man in the name of destruction", Matt said. "Yes and this is why Matt is to be expelled from the team", CoolMaster said. "What!?" Ren said in shock. "He's a weapon Ren, he was created to destroy, if Spat can kill with his weapons, imagine the destruction of this one", CoolMaster said. "How can you say that? Matt is our friend", Ren said in reassurence. "Forget it, Matt you must leave now", CoolMaster said. "Come we must go", he said to his team and with that they were out of sight. Matt turned to take his leave. "Wait, Matt don't listen to them!", Hatmony said. "Let him go, mother. I think it is best he ventures on his own for the time being. Find out who you are Matt", Sara said as she lowered her head in seriousness to Matt. Matt nodded in agreement and with that he turned again. "Wait!" Ren said as she ran up to him. "You guys can't do this, if he goes I go!" Ren said with determination. "Ren it is no use, you are needed here. Live today fight tommorow", Matt said. "Where will you go?" Ren asked. "I'm not sure", Matt said. With that Matt turned and left the team behind. "Come, we must find the earth orb soon", Harmony stated. The remainder of the group set off deeper into the graveyard. They eventually ended up at a wall. "What is this?" Asked Ren. "This is the wall of the kingdom of Chaos", Harmony said. Ren looked back at the souless Haru, knowing that Matt did all he could to help her. "Where's the orb?" Sara asked. "Up on the wall", Harmony stated. "I'll get it", Ren said. Before Harmony could object Ren began to scale the wall. When she finnaly reached the top she gazed over it to see the other kingdom. It was nothing like her own, the skys were red and black, and the air smelled of fresh blood. Battle could be seen for miles into the kingdom, no peace existed and she could feal the war in the air. She then peered towards one side of the wall and saw the orb there. She then walked towards it to obtain it. Just then a knife was thrown before her hand that almost touched the orb. She drew it back before it was hit. She looked behind her and there stood the notorious Vivian. "You just don't die do you child?" She asked plainly. Ren said nothing. "Perhaps you are stronger than I thought", Vivian said. Vivian drew her two blades and slashed at Ren. Ren doged them quickly. Ren drew the thrown dagger and used it to block one of the blades. The other she ducked under and jabed Vivian in the stomach. Vivian gasped for air, and as she did that Ren thrusted the dagger into her head. Vivian fell and her swords clanked as they hit the ground. Ren picked up the orb and scaled down the wall. She had slaid Vivian, but was it for good, or another trick of Spat's. Perhaps Spat wanted her to die, Ren didn't know but she knew it meant something. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Long Walk

The team had set their sights on the final orb, the orb of fire. "Come on Harmony where is it?" Asked Ren. "Hang on", Harmony said trying to calm the tense Ren. Harmony's wand began to glow, "Oh no", Harmony said. "What's wrong", said the souless Haru. "The last orb is on Death's peak", Harmony said unhappily. "Death's Peak!? That's the most dangerous place in the whole kingdom!" Ren said in astonishment. "Unfotunatley yes, and the only way there is a long walk", Harmony said. The team looked ahead for the mountain wich was so huge it could be seen from where they were. The mountain was an active volcano as well. The team began to walk towards it. Ren looked over at the souless Haru. Haru looked so emotionless, so empty, Ren wondered what it fealt like to be empty inside. Ren knew she wasn't empty on the inside, she fealt guilt towards what she allowed to happen to Matt. So what if Matt had strange powers, and was a weapon she didn't care. She saw him as a friend rather than an enemy. She couldn't imagine Matt trying to hurt any of them. Matt just wasn't the type. She wondered for a moment where he was, and what he was thinking about as well. She wanted to know he was safe. She was worring and it fealt strange because she fealt like Haru. Haru had always worried for the team and welfare of the others. Ren never had a reason to, she had always left difficult matters in others hands. She figured she was getting older and things were making more sense now than they did before. She also thought she was starting to take on the role of Haru, with her not being there. Matt could be anywhere by now, and she was angry that Harmony and Sara did nothing to stop them from sending him away. They acted as if they didn't even care if he was dead or alive. She had to know for sure. "You guys were so cruel on Matt", Ren said in anger. "I know, but it was for the best Ren", Sara said. Ren couldn't believe her ears! How could sending him into the unknown alone with Spat around be for the best? "You guys don't even care if he's dead or alive!?" Ren argued more. "As far as I'm concerned Matt is in a safe place, he can take care of himself. Honestly all I can think about is confronting Spat again, I mean I'm a love goddess, I can't deal with Spat's lifetime of training when I do little fighting myself. I have fought little at all, while Spat has been chained to his weapon for 17 years, he's had 17 years to master its power, while I have not trained at all." Harmony said in disapointment. Ren never thought about that, it would be the first time they fought head to head, and Harmony didn't have many fighting abilities. Compared to Spat Harmony was no more than a troublesome fly, who he will surely swat with his supreme power. Ren knew they would defeat Spat, but now that she truely thought about it, how? Spat has had 17 years to master the power of the gods, and they all had no power close to that of his. Also if Spat is so strong why does he keep sending his minions to fight for him? Mabey he's gotten rusty from not fighting for himself, although Ren doughted it. He must have had a much bigger more complicated plan to bring shame to all his other ones. Ren couldn't comprehend what a complex indivual Spat was. She also worried about how Matt was doing, she was hoping where ever he was he was safe and Spat was not anywhere in sight. Ren knew Harmony cared in her own way, but with her deals with Spat she didn't have anything else to think about at the moment. Somehow she knew that where ever Matt was he was thinking about her too. Matt was always protective to his friends, so maby it was a possibility. In fact it was a certainty, Matt wouldn't turn his back on them no matter what they did. Matt was always strong, but how long can he remain strong? 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Return of the Dead

Death's Peek wasn't to far now, merely a miles walk from their current position. They thought they were almost done with this quest, but the orb would have to wait a little longer. "By the gods you've done it! You've made it this far, I offer my respect, but you will progress no further, for you shall face me once again young one", said a voice from the heavens. The group looked left and right looking for the voices origin. They then all turned their attention to a figure on a rock that reached high into the sky. The figure revealed itself. It was Vivian! It was Vivian but her skin had turned pale and her eyes were darkened. Her hair seemed to hold no life, she even levitated now! "How are you still here!?" Asked Ren. "You don't think death will stop me, the alter of the storms in the kingdom of chaos has brought me back, but now as one of the undead", Vivian explained. "I trust you seek passage to the Peek?" Vivian said smugly. Ren was begining to get annoyed by her. "I'll make you a deal child, if you can defeat me one last time, I'll grant you passage", Vivian said with a smile. "No problem, I'll waste you again!" Ren said with confidence. Vivian smiled and raised her staff in the air and suddenly they were all teleported. When Ren awoke, she looked around and she was in a dark room. The only thing visible was a door. She then noticed Vivian standing in front of it. "Welcome to my world of Hell, there is only one way out through that door", Vivian said. "But the door won't open with out the key", she added as she presented the key. "So to get out I have to take that key from you?" Ren asked confused. "Exactly", Vivian said with a smile. "Where are the others?" Ren asked. "When you unlock the door they will all awaken safe and sound", Vivian said. Ren knew this was a strange challenge, but then again she had never dealed with the undead before. "Alright I can handle that", Ren said with confidence. "wait there's more", Vivian said. "If you should lose, then you will die here, and your soul be trapped forever, and your friends will never wake up", she added. This raised the stakes in her mind. She knew she was putting her own life in danger, but now she would be putting the others lives in danger too, she would have to paly it safe. However she had no choice she would have to defeat Vivian. "I accept", Ren said. "Very well, your death has been arranged! May the gods make it short so you won't suffer long!" Vivian shouted. Vivian raised her staff and ice fell from the sky. Ren jumped out of the way. Vivian kept doing this, but Ren kept dodging. "If only there was a way to hide my vibrations, and my scent she wouldn't be able to track me then", Ren thought. Before Ren could finish the thought a blast of ice came down at her, she jumped out of the way. "I can't keep dodging this ice forever", She thought. "Wait, ice that's it!" Ren wasted no time she stood still waiting for ice to come down. Before it hit her she heated the bottom and it formed a dome around her. "Yes, the ice will cover up my scent and vibrations, she won't be able to find me now!" Ren thought with pride of her genius plan. Vivian thrusted through the ice and grabbed Ren's neck. "I can see you", Vivian stated simply. "Oh no she can see now!" Ren thought in shock. Ren struggled and broke free of her grip. She dodged attack after attack. Ren then noticed the water on the ground. She then picked up another idea. She then used her powers to lift the water into the air. She focused and waited. She then watched as Vivian thrusted and ice blast at her. She then threw the water towards Vivian. The water went through the freeze blast and froze and hit Vivian. Vivian became engulfed in frozen blast. "You have trained well child", Vivian said, and just as she finished her sentence she froze to a crisp. Ren then pickd up her staff and thrusted it towards Vivian. The attack shattered Vivian. Ren picked up the key and opened the door. She reawoke with the rest of the team. They all gazed up to see the mountain. Now that the detour was out of the way, they could proceed. Ren had suceeded but how could she take pride knowing that more would die before the quest ended. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Team Onyx

The team drew closer and closer the peek. "Haha, well done, well done. I can see you even killed Vivian." Spat's voice said. The team looked up towards him. "This is as far as you go", Spat said. He raised his trident getting ready to attack, but was hit with a blast sending him onto the ground. Harmony and others looked to see where the blast had come from. The spoted a team of three people. One had a torn jacket on and short hair, and a torn cape. The other had on white robes and she was somewhat slender. The third was Matt. "Nice shot Max", the female said. "Heh thanks", Max replied. "So you all wish to take me on? Well your time will come, here's how it will work: first one to that orb wins!" Spat said. "We'll crush you!" Matt said in confidence. With that once again Spat vanished out of sight. The team looked over at Harmony and the rest. "Who are you?" Ren asked. "Never you mind little girl, we are here to stop Spat", Max said. "Little, Matt are you going to let them talk to methat way!?" Ren said in anger. Matt looked away saying nothing. "Matt I'm sorry about what happened." Ren said with sadness. Max and the female looked over at Matt. "Well?" The female said. "Kill them", Matt said plainly. Harmony couldn't believe her ears, Matt had just given the order to do them in! Max and the female dashed at them all with light speed. The female apeared behind Ren and knocked her out. Max clothslined Harmony and knocked her down. He then picked up Sara by her throat and threw her. Sara hit a wall and fell over. The female then roundhouse kicked Haru and she fell. Max pulled out his sword and the female pulled out two guns. Ren looked up to see Matt who just stood there and watched with a plain face. "Matt who are these people and what are you doing", Ren asked. "We are Max and Jennifer, we are team Onyx", the female said. "Sorry Ren, but it better you die by us than Spat, it would be a far more disgracefull death", Matt said plainly. "What are you saying!? You don't honestly think we would lose to Spat?" Ren asked. "Ren this isn't a fairy tale anymore, Spat is powerful, he's had years to master his skills, you all don't possess the power to defeat him. But I know Spat will still come after you for the orbs, so it would be better if your dead", Matt said. "Matt, how could you do this?" Ren asked. "How could I? How could all of you betray me, besides Harmony said so herself, I'm a weapon Ren, I was created to destroy, and that is what I must do", Matt said. "What's the call Matt?" Asked Jennifer. Matt looked down at Ren's sad face and looked back up at Jennifer. "Kill her, Jennifer", Matt said as he and Max began to walk away. Jennifer loaded her gun and pointed it down at Ren. Ren could feal the stare of Jennifer, so she closed her eyes hoping she would spare her. Ren was wrong, Jennifer pulled the trigger and shot Ren in the back. Everything went dark in Ren's eyes. about two hours passed by, and the team finnaly awoke. "Hey guys wake up!" Harmony said. The other two awoke and all looked over at Ren. They rushed over to Ren. Harmony fealt her pulse, she was still alike but she was bleeding bady. "Is she ok?" Asked Sara. "She will be fine one moment", Harmony said. Harmony raised her wand and it glowed. Harmony put her other hand on Ren and as she did the injury healed. She then woke Ren up. "Are you ok Ren?" Asked Harmony. "I'm fine, but what about Matt?" Ren asked. "We didn't see it we don't know", Sara said. "I can't believe it, we turned on him, and now he's turned on us. Serves us right for treating him like that", Ren said. "Don't wory Ren, we will defeat Spat, and then we can deal with Matt later ok?" Harmony said. Ren had no choice but to agree with Harmony. She was right Matt would have to wait. Meanwhile Spat sat in deep thought. "Vivian is dead, and Matt is useless, but I know which one can help me", Spat said to himself. Spat's eyes began to emit a strange fume. "Come to me Ren, you know you can't resist me", Spat said with a smile of evil. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Ren's Changes Sides

The team progressed to the peak which drew even closer. Ren could feal a strange sensation fil her mind. She kept seeing images that disturbed her. She decided not to tell the others about this, for it could worry them further. "Look the foot of the mountain!" Harmony said. "We made it!" Sara exclaimed. "Yes and this is as far as you make it", a voice said. This voice was Matt's, for there he stood with team Onyx waiting for them. "I offer you all salvation, hand me the orbs and turn back now", Matt said. "Never!" Harmony exclaimed. "I offered you a way out, but you decided death", Matt said. "Why Matt, why?" Harmony asked. "Spat is to powerful, when he defeats you, you will all become slaves to his power, this isn't a little fairy tale, Spat has had years to master his power. You'd be better dead than a slave to his power", Matt said. "Very well said Matt", another voice said. Team Onyx, along with Team Kingdom turned to see the voice. Sure enough there stood Spat. "Spat, it's good you showed up now I can destroy you once and for all!" Max shouted as he dashed at Spat. Spat held out his hand as it glowed and sent Max back. "I don't need to destroy you, Ren can do that for me", Spat said with a smile. "What are you talking about?" Harmony asked. "Ren knows, don't you Ren?" Spat said with suggestion in his eyes. Ren gazed into his eyes and could feel a sort of trust in him. "Join me Ren, join me and together we will rule", Spat said with an evil smile. "Don't listen to him Ren!" Harmony said. Ren turned back at the team and looked at Spat. Spat made a hand gesture calling her over. She obeyed and walked towards Spat. Spat took her hand and stood her at his side. "We will meet again!" Spat said in exclaimation. Spat and Ren disapeared with the flick of Spat's cape. "Look what you've done now!" Sara exclaimed. "What we have done? You arrogence got Ren captured", Jennifer said. "Our fault!?" Harmony said. "It doesn't matter whos fault it is", Matt said. The rest turned to see him and his wisdom. "It matters not who has the blame, for we are all responsible for Ren's capture. We all must work together to get those orbs first and get Ren back", Matt added. "Spat is using the power of Haru's soul to cun Ren into listening to him, we have to stop him", Matt said. "The only way to defeat him is team work, we have to work together or we have no chance", Matt said. There was a long silence. The silence was broken by Harmony, "Matt is right, fighting will get us no where, we must work together if we hope to stand a chance", Harmony said. "That sounds like a plan", said another voice. They all turned to see golden shine, right away they knew it was Hamtara. "I've come to help brother", she said in excitement. "Hamtara, I wish you wouldn't involve yourself, these are adult matters", Matt said. Hamtara got an agry face in rejection to Matt's comment. "I'm not as fragile as you thin I am Matt, give me a chance I can help! I promise you I'm not going to break", Hamtara said with reassurence. "I guess I have no choice. Very well yuo may assist us sister. May the gods watch over all of us", Matt said. "Don't worry Matt, we will watch over her as if she was our own", Max said. "Yeah you can count on us!" Jennifer exclaimed. "I know I can", Matt said looking back at Harmony and sara, and the souless Haru. "Matt I know we betrayed you before, but you can count on us too. What we did wasn't right, we shouldn't have turned you away like we did, your not a weapon, your a person like the rest of us, and we we behaving like children Matt", Harmony said. "Apoligies are not needed at this point, we fight now, and talk later", Matt said. "It seems things are picking up speed fast", Jennifer said. "Indeed, we must hurry if we hope to stay ahead of Spat", Max stated. Max was right, so they all headed to the foot of the peak. They had finnaly reached the peak, but how much time did they have? 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: The Orb of Fire

Time was running out, the final orb was close, and time was limited. Matt and the others had to progress quickly if they wanted to acieve victory. Spat's intentions were unknown but the objective was the same, the first to get to the orb wins. As the group stood before the mountain Jennifer spoke, "hey guys, if Spat is so powerful, why does he need all these minions to fight for him?" The group paused not knowing an aswner. "I don't know", Harmony said. "Well mabey standing behind his goons has made him lazy, and mabey even less powerful", Jennifer said. "I wouldn't say that, Spat can never lose power", Harmony said. Jennifer frowned for she had hoped she caught onto something they could use to their advantage. The team decided it was time to get to the top of the peak. They looked ahead of them to see a cave they then entered. The cave was extremely hot. Hamtara could feal the heat on her body increase. She peered aroud the cave to see lava flow on the walls, and flames. The team walked closer inward to see a room of fire. One false step and they would be barbaqued. They took caution in walking into the room. The passed the room quickly for the heat was intense and they couldn't stand it for very long. They had finnaly crossed the room to be in a dark hallway. Matt lit a mtach and used it to light a ciggarette, which lit the way for them. Normaly someone would have commented on him smoking, but seeing as how it was lighting the way for them they said nothing. As they got out of the long hallway, Matt put the ciggarette out and tossed it aside. They all looked ahead and saw a room with a long skiny strip of rock that one could walk on. The path led up to a pedistal with a red orb on it. No dought this was the orb they wanted. the rest of the room was filled with lava, making it extremely hot. "There's the orb but it looks pretty dangerous", Harmony said. "I'll go get it!" Hamtara said with excitement. "Be careful sister it's dangerous over there", Matt said with worry and concern. "Don't worry brother, I'll be fine", Hamtara said. Hamtara began to walk slowly and carefully down the path. The walk was very hot, due to the lava that was less than 4 inches from her feet. The path itself steamed when she stepped on it. She came halfway down the path when a bolt of lightning struck. She fell back and landed safely onto the path. The lightning had caused something to apear. The smoke cleared up and a girl with long black hair apeared. She was very young so she wasn't to tall. She had a very gentle face with nice features. She had a black cloak that's hood was down. She had on a black shirt and a black mini skirt, along with leather gloves which the finger tips were missing. She also had black bracelets with spikes in them. She had fangs, and a devious smile. "Hello friends", said an oh-to-familiar voice. Sure enough the voice was Spat's and he was standing on a ledge, Trident in one hand and a whip in the other. "Say hello to my new daughter Ren", Spat said with fatherly pride. "Ren, what are you doing!?" Matt asked. "Ren don't talk to that peasant, and that's an order", Spat instructed. "Yes my lord", Ren replied. "What have you done to Ren!?" Hamtara yelled. "Nothing child, I only made her stronger, and to prove it I will show you her power", Spat said plainly. "Bring it on!" Hamtara said. Hamtara stood in battle position while Ren did nothing. "Ren attack!" Spat shouted while cracking his whip. Ren obeyed and jumped into the ground. "Where did she go?" Harmony asked to no one in particular. Spat cracked his whip again and Ren jumped out of the ground and knocked Hamtara over. Hamtara tryed to dodge Ren's next attack but failed. With a crack of Spat's whip Ren jabbed Hamtara with her elbow. Hamtara kneeled down and her hair began to glow along with her eyes. Hamtara held her hands together and made a huge blast that went right through Ren. The blast stopped and Ren was completely fryed. "Yes Hamtara got her!" Harmony exclaimed. "Recover", Spat said with another crack of his whip. Ren healed from all damage and stood unharmed. "He controls her with the crack of his whip", Sara said. "Now finish her", Spat said with one last crack. Ren pulled out two swords and thrusted at her with both and a jump attack. Matt stepped in and knocked the two swords aside. "Enough, she is beaten, she deserves no more", Matt said. Ren held her swords firm ready to attack Matt. "Ren stop", Spat said. Ren obeyed and lowered her swords. "We have what we need", Spat said. Ren flipped and grabed the orb of fire. "Bring it to me my child", Spat said. Ren obeyed and brought Spat the orb. "Did I do well Lord Spat?" Ren asked. "You did excellent", Spat said with pride. "This isn't over Spat, not by a longshot!" Harmony yelled. But Spat paid no attention to her and Ren wrapped her arms around his waist and they both telleported. Spat had the orb, and more importantly he had Ren. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: A Challenge of the Gods

They may not have had all the orbs, but they would have to make due. "Where do we go to get this so called ultimate power?" Max asked. Harmony's wand began to glow a deep blue. Harmony's eyes opened when the glowing stopped. "I know where, follow me", Harmony said. The team all followed Harmony in hopes that their quest would end. The team finnaly reached the place. There stood a pedistal with four indents where the orbs went and on the top there was a small opening. "I forgot to metion, the power must be stored into something, but we got my wand for that", Harmony stated. "Ok, let's put those orbs in there", Max said. The team put the two orbs they had into the slots, for Spat had one and Ren had the other. "Well it seems you do need my assistance?" Spat's voice said. They all looked back to see Spat standing with Ren. "Spat, hand over the other two orbs!" Matt yelled. "Never!" Spat yelled while running off, Ren following. The team gave chase as Harmony ran ahead and climbed on top of a roof. The others waited for her. "You know what your insides look like, I do", Spat's voice said, and with that he stabbed Harmony in the leg. Harmony groaned in pain and pulled his trident out of her leg. "Ben, take care of our friend Sara for me", Spat called out. Ben then began to attack Sara, who both kept sending attacks back and forth. "This is it Harmony", Spat stated. "I don't understand Spat, why must we fight", Harmony asked. "Harmony, your good, and I'm evil, get the ideas of hope out of your mind it won't work." Spat said plainly. "The god's say they will me to defeat you, but you say otherwise, let us see who the Gods favor", Spat said. With that Spat thrusted his trident at her. Harmony made a whip appear in her other hand and used it to grapple the trident and hurl Spat aside. "So you do have some fight in you", Spat said. Harmony made a red bubble of energy appear around her, and Spat made a black one around him. They both continued attacking. Matt had been blown aside by a blast and had just climbed back up a cliff. Standing atop the cliff was Ren. Ren looked at Matt as he drew himself up. "Matt, it is time", Ren said. "I don't want to fight you Ren", Matt said protestingly. "You have no choice!" Ren shouted as she thrusted her shoulder at him. Matt flipped over her and out of the way. Ren blasted at him with a fireball, but Matt dodged this as well. Ren pulled out her two swords and began slashing them both at Matt. Matt dodged one slash after another, avoiding all contact with the blades. Ren then went to punch him, but Matt moved out of the way. She thrusted one of her swords at him, but he rolled and dodged it. She thrusted another, but her did a backflip and dodged it as well. Ren did a drop kick and Matt dodged again. Ren flipped backward attempting to hit him, but Matt was quick and flipped out of the way. Ren again tryed to stab him but Matt moved out of the way in time. "Why do you avoid me, are you afriad to fight me head on?" Ren asked while panting. Ren resumed a series of attacks which Matt dodged all of. "Ren I can't hurt you", Matt said. Ren did another attack but missed Matt. Ren got tired out after a few more slashes that all missed and fell over. "Fight me, coward..." Ren said out of breath. "Enough, you are all tired out, you can't fight in this condition", Matt said. "Why Matt, after we turned you away, and I tryed to kill you, why do you still show loyalty?" Ren asked. "Ren, we are friends, and I would never want anything to hurt you. I don't act out of vengence, I act this way because it is the right thing to do, and I'm sure when you think about it you will do the right thing too", Matt said. Ren sat in thought tired out. The battle raged on between Harmony and Spat, but Sara had killed Ben. "When will they stop?" Asked Hamtara. "They won't ever stop", Ren said. They all looked over and gazed at a winded Ren. "Two lovers brought together by the Gods and now the Gods have decided they must destroy each other. They won't ever stop they are ready to fight to the death", Matt said. "But why?" Hamtara asked. "The God's will is stronger than ours", Ren stated plainly. "Why do the Gods force two lovers against each other?" Jennifer asked. "The Gods oviously don't want it to be", Matt said. Just then Harmony knocked Spat in the face and rendered him helpless. "All those souls Spat, and yet you only hide hte fact you have none of your own", Harmony said. Spat cut her leg with a dagger, forcing her to kneel down before him. She picked up his trident and stabbed him with it. Spat struggled but then remained motionless. Harmony dragged herself to the pedistal and put her wand into the top slot. The wand began glow a bright yellow anda white light shined down on it as it absorbed the energy. Harmony went to reach for the wand but her hand was hit with a rock. She looked and saw Sara take the wand. "Now the power is finnaly mine!" She exclaimed. "Sara why?" Asked Harmony. "Don't you get it, Ben wasn't the evil child, it was Sara", Ren said. "Now say good bye mother!" Sara shouted as she raised the wand and was about to blast it at Harmony. Suddenly a spear went through her. The spear left her and was returned to Spat. Spat picked up the wand and held it tight. "I offer this power to the Gods, set me free!" Spat yelled to the heavens holding the wand up. The power left the wand and went to the sky. "What happened?" Asked Hamtara. "I transfered the power to the Gods, it is to great to have on earth. I made a deal with the gods to free me from their spell if I did this for them", Spat said. "Spat..." Harmony said with big wet eyes. "So you wern't evil?" Harmony managed to say. "Harmony, when our souls leave this earth, we must wear the chain we created in life. As you can see I wear my chain, I forged it with every evil deed I performed. I'm sorry Harmony, I can't be the person you want me to live up to", Spat said and with that the souls inside him were released. Haru's eyes returned to their normal emotion full pupils. Spat turned to take his leave, but Harmony ran up behind him. Harmony turned him around and kissed him. Spat enjoyed the kiss, but it was ovious he didn't think he was deserving for he didn't even embrace her. "You don't need to live up to anything", Harmony said with tears running down her face. She held her arms open hopeing for Spat to embrace her. Spat stood doing nothing for several seconds but then opened his arms to her. She ran and clutched herself close to him. The God's will was always mysterious, but mortals could never control it, or predict it. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: The Healing

Spat stood over the edge of the cliffs wondering of the purpose of his existance now. He had done his favor to the gods and was free of Hadez' enslavement, but at what costs? He still had no soul, and still was forever chained to his weapon, and his terrible nightmares would never end. The gods simply said his deeds of evil would be forgiven. They metioned nothing about the return of his soul, and with no soul he could not have emotion, without emotion, he could not return the love Harmony had to offer him. There was no point in living anymore. Spat knew the god's will was stronger than his, and he accepted this. He saw two options, the first he would stay and suffer his eternal life and be around what he dispised. Or death, where he would be thrown into the underworld of Hadez forever, and suffer for all eternity. He would have to make a choice, which was the lesser evil? Life, or Death? Spat knew the answer. "The God's will is complete, my purpose is served, there is no point in life anymore", Spat said to no one. With that Spat held his arms out and leaned foward. Spat began to fall from the height of the cliff. He had been suffering for sixteen years, but the underworld of Hadez would be a far worse punishment than the suffering he had to endure. The lesser of two evils was merely seconds away. The ground drew closer to Spat and he thought back of what went wrong in his life to casue this. Perhaps it was his desire for glory, or mabey the evil he was born with had caused him to accept the will of Hadez. He knew he could not change the will of the gods. He knew the fate that awaited him, but was it really less than his fate on earth? He would know soon enough. Just before his face was about to touch the pointed rocks at the bottom of the cliff, he had thoughts of what would happen to Harmony. He didn't know how he could think of her, perhaps he was really starting to care about her again. His face was merely inches from the pointed rocks, suddenly he saw his life flash before his eyes. He saw Harmony and him together again and thinking it would be the last time. Just then he was halted in mid air right before the rocks. Spat's body was teleported to the top of the cliff. Spat looked around and saw Athena standing there. "Athena, why must I live?" Asked Spat. "Spat your soul is gone, but you don't need it", Athena said. "I don't understand", Spat replied. "The more time you spend on earth, the more you regain your emotions, when you have reason to feal them", Athena said. "What are these reasons?" Spat asked. "Spat!" Shouted Harmony's voice. "Your fate awaits you Spat, the gods wish for you to live, death is not in your future yet", Athena said. "Go and claim your reward Spat", Athena said. With that Athena disapeared into nothing. Spat stood there in deep thought. His fate was to return to one he loved? Was this the true will of the Gods? "Spat", Harmony's voice called again. Spat ran towards her voice over the bend. He saw her and raw down to her. He noticed the others on her team were with her, but Spat didn't care. He didn't care about anything but being with Harmony right now. He ran and grabbed her and held her tight as her kissed her for a long time. She seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. She embraced him as he did to her. The God's drew them apart, but now they have brought them back together? What kind of trickery was this? Spat didn't care, nor did Harmony, for they had thought it was finnaly over, and the world would finnaly be safe. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: An Unexpected Turn

Spat had dropped his evil ways and decided to return to the kingdom with the group. They began their long walk home but were stopped by a ball of fire which hit in front of them and knocked them all back. "This Isn't over yet!" A voice yelled out. Suddenly a girl apeared in front of them all. "Hello children, I am Jewel, and I will be the one that will be killing you all", she said. "You and what army!?" Max said. Jewel smiled and looked at him with delight. "I'm glad you asked, because it happens to be this army", Jewel said. Jewel then raised her hands in the air and the ground started to rumble. Hands of undead soldiers started to burst out of the ground, and started pulling themselves up. "Well, it looks like your all out numbered, but I'll make you a deal, if you meet me at the top of this plateau and defeat me, I'll spare you all", Jewel said. With that Jewel jumped and landed at the top and the soldiers burrowed back into the ground. "Who was she?" Jennifer asked. "Jewel, she is a powerful clone of Bijou", Spat said plainly. "A clone?" Asked Max. "Correct, but a geneticly modified clone, very powerful", said Spat. "Well wich one of us will fight her?" Asked Jennifer. Matt looked around and let his eyes rest on Hamtara, and the scar she had gotten when fighting Ren. "I'll do it", Matt said strongly. "Matt, are you sure? I mean Jewel sounds pretty strong", Ren said. Matt gazed up at hte plateau that Jewel had assecended to. "Her power is not that high, I can take her", Matt said simply. Spat could sense her power wasn't that high ethor, what was she planing? Fighting Matt would be like suicide. Matt climbed the plateau and the others followed. The others waited as Matt walked forward to Jewel. Jewel smiled and attacked Matt. Matt was hit and knocked down. Jewel stabbed him with her knife and flipped over him. Matt pulled the knife out and started dodging her attacks. "Spat do something, Matt is going to get hurt", Harmony said. "I can't Harmony", Spat said quietly. "Huh why not?!" Harmony asking in confusion. "This is Matt's battle, I can not interfere", Spat said. "What are you talking about?" Harmony asked. "It's about being a sibling, about pride Harmony, something you or I can tamper with", Spat said as he looked at Hamtara, who didn't seem to see his gaze. Matt and Jewel were battling on. Matt seemed to have the advantage now. Jewel prepared to do her most powerful attack. Matt knew one thing to counter it, her same attack back at her. Matt's keen eye shined as he copied her move, but jewel was planing this and quickly charged up her power as Matt's keen eye copied her move. Matt began to charge energy too. Matt's energy began to exceed maximum levels. "What's happening!?" Asked Jennifer. Haru watched and became worried. "Fools, I tricked Matt into coping extra power making him stronger, now I can control him and destroy you all using my charm powers!" Jewel declared. Jewel tryed to charm him but Matt pulled out his sword and sliced her head off. "Haru get in there and calm him down!" Hamtara yelled. Haru did as told and attempted to calm him. Matt slashed at her just missing. She did a powerful thrust punch on him, but when it made contact it sent her flying back. "He's to powerful", Haru said. "Limitations", Spat said. "Huh?" Asked Haru. "Remember how Matt metioned people having limitations? Well Matt has far surpassed his own, he's to powerful. There's only one way to stop him", Spat said. "What are you going to do?" Harmony asked. "I'm going to destroy him", Spat said. "What you can't!" Ren shouted. "That's my brother out there, don't you dare!" Hamtara said grabbing Spat. "It's eithor him or the world make your pick!" Spat yelled. Nothing was said. "That's what I thought", Spat said. "Everyone get as far away as possible and don't ask questions", Spat said. The others got as far as they could go and watched Spat stand in front of Matt. "Hadez!" Spat yelled and he stabed his trident into the ground. Dark energy began to channel it and into his body. Spat's power levels bean to jump quickly. Max sensed they were at least twenty times that of Matt's. Spat stoped channeling energy and stood. Matt blasted at him and Spat knocked it aside with his trident. Spat held out his other hand and blasted Matt. A bright light shined and the others blacked out. Moments later the team awoke. Haru looked up to see Spat stand there staring into the sky. The others went to comfort each other. Harmony saw Spat and put her arms around him. "Matt, is really dead?" Hamtara asked with sadness. "Matt isn't dead, one day when the world's quest for destruction is over, and their swords are layed to rest..." Spat said. "Matt will return", he added. Hamtara knew he was right. Days later Haru, Ren, Spat and Harmony were at the pond. Spat was holding Harmonys hands showing her how to swing a fishing pole. Hamtara arrived their moments later. "Hamtara your late", Harmony said with a deep blush for being around Spat made her feal attractive. She was attractive though, she had such a gentle face. "Your just like your brother Hamtara!" Haru said with a laugh. But Hamtara said nothing, for she had thought she was right. She was like her brother, a brother that always watched over her, and still did, but now she could watch over him.

The End 


	18. Extras

Bonus Materail

Interview with the Author

Q:What Inspired you to make this story?

A:Well I am a big Hamtaro fan, and after my first few fan fictions gonig to well, I wanted to make a realy great one. But I wanted it to be specail so I called in to the people at HHK and asked them for the privlage to use their characters and put them in the story, and I think the overall effect was pretty good.

Q:Where there are changes from the original story?

A:Yes there was. For example Ren was only suposed to be like a sidekick to the team, but then the whole Ren going evil thing poped into my head and it seemed to fit in nicely. Also Hamtara was originally just a friend, but I made her Matt's sister at the last minute.

Q:How long did it take you to writr this entire story and the bonus features?

A:About 3 weeks of writing to make all this.

Q:What is the true story behind Spat?

A:There was suposed to be an entire chapter about Spat's past, like a big flashback, but it got cut for paceing, because I was really on a short deadline for this story, because I had to get to work on another story for a client real soon. I might go back and show that chapter but I don't think I might.

Q:Where there other weird things you wanted to do?

A:Yes there were. I made 3 music vidoes about the story. One being about Spat and Ren singing Mettalica's "So What". Another being Matt with the song: "Cold", by Crossfade. The last being a flashback of Spat's days with Harmony with the Korn song, "Fuck it". The vidoes were great, some of the best stuff I ever saw, cause we had some great animators, but since the vidoes weren't exactly apropraite due to lot's of swearing and violence, they were never released. I still have them on my computer, and I do enjoy them I'm sure alot of you would to, but due to weak conciouses I can't put them up. If you want to see them and I liek you I may show them to you sometime If you ever catch me online P.

Q:Is there a sequel in sight for this tale?

A:Well I did think about it and I MIGHT make a sequel, but I am not sure, but there IS going to be a companion story to go with this one, called: "The Ghost Warlord". The companion story takes place at the same time as this one, but it is not the same story line at all. As for seeing the characters, you may see them you may not. It's a secret, so keep your eyes peeled ;P.

Q:Does CoolMaster really have a thing for Mika?

A:Yes, yes he does.

Q:If you had to pick any character, who would you be?

A:Umm... I'd want to be Hamtara because she has such an upbeat attitude on everything and she is really easy going. Plus she's my little sis P.

Q:Are the landscapes in this story based on real landscapes?

A:Yes, they are as a matter of fact. The swamp is based on a swamp I went to when I was young and lost my brother Chase in. He was never found, to this day it holds a mystery. The forest is based on a forrest near my old neighborhood, which seven children had entered with their fathers to go camping and never returned. So yes the landscapes are real.

Q:How many Chapters was the story with the deleted ones?

A: Eighteen, there was a chapter about Spat's past and a Chapter about him in his lair, also a big flashback before he jumped off the cliff.

Q:How do you feal about people who solved the mystery?

A:I congratulate them for figuring it out. But if you got it by someone else or read like a dumb recap or something you kind of suck, I mean you should at least work a little for it.

Q:What is Spat's real name?

A:James Kevins.

Q:What did you base Spat's character on?

A:Kratos from God of War.

Q:Did you enjoy writing this story?

A:Yes it was a great experience, and I hate how it ended so soon, but that's the way it works. So I guess all good things come to an end sooner or later.

End

Creating Spat

When I went to make Spat first I got my Ham-Ham Heartbreak game out and got a basic idea of what Spat was. I studied it for about 3 days straight without sleep. Then I went to see what I wanted Spat to look like, and I came up to some of my artist friends and told them what I wanted. I said: He's angry, he's uncareing, Unforgiving, souless, fuck you, kind of character. I must have had like 20 different sketches of what they wanted him to look like. But I found one that worked and stuck with it. When creating Spat, I had to reall invision what I wanted. Sometimes I would act it out myself or with friends to get the right product. The hardest part about making Spat was his curse. Spat was souless and his Trident was forever chained to his arm. I had like 50 different designs for the trident, but I picked out just one and that was my trident of Hadez. Some say Spat was based on my own faults in my past, but that is untrue, Spat and I share a very different past. After about 2 weeks of creating him, I were finnaly ready to present him into the story. Spat surpassed all my expectations and made the perfect villain. His powers were the perfect blend, of demon, and otherworldly and devious. Spat is da bomb.

Legal Stuff

This story is copyrighted by MTHI, and the owners of the characters in it, and by Matt. Stealing this story without including ALL my copyright tags is plagerism and in violation of the copyright infringement law passed in the late 1990s. If I see my story anywhere where I don't know it was supposed to be there, I will get the authorities involved, don't think I'm kidding, I HAVE done it before, and that person is in JAIL! So don't steal my work and say it is your own! Also you NEED my Permission to put this story in any store/bookshelf/profit company/internet site. It is ok if you print it out and show it to your friends, but it is not if you try to say it is yours or attempt to profit off of it! I will hunt you down. I will find you. I will have you ARESTED!

Thanks/Regrets

Thanks to:  
The HHKers for giving me permission to write this story.  
My artists, for helping me create Spat.

Regards too:  
Ren for making her seem so evil, and for killing her.  
Haru for making her lose her soul.  
Hamtara for not giving her a really big part, but I really couldn't. 


End file.
